Dreaming IS Believing
by Dedesure Elest
Summary: This is a self-insert. Just another ordinary day in the life of, well, me. Wait, who's this new guy in our class? Why is he such a big Tales of Vesperia fan? This is gonna be one crazy adventure! (Sorry for the mistakes! I'm working on improving the next chapters.)
1. New Guy

I was unhappy so I re-did this chapter. This is my first story so please enjoy :)

* * *

**Dreaming **_**IS **_**Believing!**

Chapter 1:

"Poke me again and I'll fulfill your death wish!"

That's the greeting my brother got for being my wake up call (more like wake up _poke)_, sigh.

"Emi, what's a 'death wish'?" That statement combined with the slightly bemused look on his face, had me inwardly cringing at the thought of having to explain such a term to my younger sibling.

"Not now, Harry, I'll tell you later. Anyway, did you need something? You went to all the trouble to wake me up, there must be some kind of reason." If there turned out not to be, I swear I would facepalm so hard, it would leave a bruise.

"Urhh…" I imagined little cogs turning in his mind. "Oh! Yeah, Mom said that if you don't get up now, yur gonna be late for school!" At the end of this he turned and swiftly left the room, slamming the door in his wake. I turned my head slowly to confirm what he'd said, by leaning slightly over the edge of my bed to peer at the clock on my desk. 8:15. Cue falling off said bed face first.

Xxx

After assembling my school uniform and taming my chocolate brown hair, I pegged it down the road from our house, heading for the high school I attended. I guess I looked kinda like a typical anime character who was late for school, except swap the piece of toast stuffed hurriedly in my mouth for an apple pop tart.

Taking my usual seat at the back of class behind Ellie, my redheaded pal, I had just finished arranging my pleated skirt so that it sat neatly about my lap, when the sound of the first bell of the day filled the classroom. I glanced around the room, mentally taking note of the people missing (tut tut, skipping the first day back) when it came to my attention that the seat directly to my right, usually empty, was occupied by someone I failed to recognize.

"Emily Dyer" When she reached me, our tutor droned my name in her I-couldn't-care-less tone of voice.

"Yes, Ms" I replied, mimicking her tone. She either didn't realise, or didn't care. Although, whose name she called next surprised me, "Jaison D'Eath" _Huh? That must be the guy next to me._ (Yeah, the registers not alphabetical, just in order of seating) I glance again at the person in question, this time taking in more detail. He had black hair that appeared to dark to be natural, it seemed to suit him though, it matched his eyes. _Wait, what? Black eyes? Must be a trick of the light._

"Here" his short reply gave me a rough idea of his voice; it sounded way to mature for someone in their first year of high school. What did catch my eye though, was the pencil case that was neatly on the corner of his desk. _You must be kidding me_, it had the main characters from 'Tales of Vesperia' on it. I'm as big a fangirl as the next, but never in my life had I expected to be in the same class as a fanboy. I was gonna be having an excited conversation with him later.

Xxx

Ellie and I were walking down the corridor on our way to our lockers to gather our stuff, when Jaison seemingly appeared out of nowhere and overtook us, only to stop a little way in front, next to my locker. _Great, conversation time!_

Ellie nudged me with her elbow, "looks like you two are locker buddies! Have fun!" I swiftly pushed her across the hall in the direction of her own locker, as I knew where this was going. Most girls I had talked to during the course of the day either thought he was 'super cute' or 'real hansom'. To me he just seemed, well, average? He was good looking, but I wouldn't use any words other than that.

As I approached, he carefully opened his locker so that I had a perfect view of its contents as I passed. _More Vesperia. I'm starting to get a slight otaku vibe from him. _

"So, uh, you a big fan of 'Tales of Vesperia'?" He turned at my question.

"What is your knowledge of the game?" he asked. I took this as a 'how far are you through the game' kind of question.

"I'd guesstamate a little over half way"

"What of your friend" We both glanced at Ellie, she was smiling idiotically.

"None of my friends really know what it is; they're not into that kind of stuff." I shrugged as I turned to open my locker. I fished my lip balm out of my blazer pocket and peered into the small mirror inside the door as I applied the balm to my lips. I caught the reflection of Jaison's obsidian eyes staring at me from behind. They were then replaced with smiling grey ones as Ellie appeared to tell me that she had to leave.

"I promised my Mom that I would walk the dogs before she got home, so I'll see you two tomorrow." She waved and walked off before I could say anything that made it seem like I _did_ want to talk to Jaison but needed to catch Ellie up more. _What am I thinking? I've been on about talking to him all day, so why am I so nervous now? Maybe it's the way he questions people. _

"… as well try…" Jaison muttered. I missed part of what he was saying due to Ellie related thoughts invading my mind.

"Sorry, did you say something? I wasn't really listening." I hate not knowing what people are saying when if I was paying attention I could have known.

"Sorry." Why was he apologizing? I flinched as he suddenly grabbed my forearm.

"Hey, wha-!" I was cut off as an aqua-green light was emitted from the place his palm made contact with my sleeve. Staring in awe as the light continued to spread until it almost enveloped me completely, I started to panic as my vision became blurry. I couldn't be sure, but I think Jaison was smirking. As my sense of the world around me faded I remember thinking _well, at least I won't have to explain to Harry what a death wish is._

* * *

Thanks for putting up with me! If you made it here, you must have read it so thank you! ~ Elest :)


	2. I Hate Fights

Hey, I'm back! Sorry for the long long long update time... I have been doing some serious school work and have just started my second cosplay!  
Thanks to Azuri-Chann and Heichou for reviewing! So, um, yeah... Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I, Elest, do not own Tales of Vesperia.

* * *

**Dreaming **_**IS **_**Believing!**

Chapter 2:

When I came to, the first thing directly within my line of vision was not what I expected. What _had _ I expected? I appeared to no longer be in school, but outside standing in the shade of a single tree. In front of me was a wide pavement that stretched out for a decent distance before rounding a corner to the left. _Well, this must be some kind of trick Jaison pulled. Stun me with whatever that light was, then cast an illusion to trick me into thinking my surroundings had changed. _I giggled inwardly at the thought of the new guy being a powerful magician. It was more likely he knocked me out somehow.

A soft breeze blew through the air, toying with a few locks of my shiny, chocolate brown hair and pushing it out in front of me. It appeared longer than usual, so I peered down at myself. I was still in my uniform, albeit a bit ruffled, but my body seemed to be that of a young woman around twenty. Putting it down to my strange imagination, I chose to ignore it at the moment and turned slowly to my left then gasped as I saw a massive castle that towered high up into the sky. I cast my gaze down to find that it was surrounded by a moat of water so clear, I had a sudden urge to dive in and see if it would rouse me from my current state of alternate reality. As inviting as the azure liquid was, I didn't want to draw unnecessary attention to myself if my plan was to fail. Peering around the flaking bark of the tree, revealed that not too far away were a pair of what appeared to be knights, seemingly guarding a large stone archway. The gates were open and people were visible on the other side. They were dressed in clothes fit for extremely wealthy upper-class men and women.

I sighed and turned my gaze to the ground. _Damn that Jaison!_ Thinking this, I gave a rock, unlucky enough to be in my line of sight, a rough shove with the tip of my shoe. I just stood and watched as it flew through the air, only to hit the guard on the right side of the gate, dead on in the middle of his forehead. Another stone followed almost straight after, catching the other guard by surprise as it came from a different direction, knocking him out cold just like the first.

I looked in the direction the second rock had appeared come from. A young man stepped out; he looked to be in his twenties with long purple hair and a matching purple shirt that was partially open at the front. I didn't question his appearance, as I know from my many strange dreams that my mind can conjure up the most unusual things. _But, he kind of looks familiar…_

"Hey, what did you go and do that for?" I questioned him as I too stepped out of my hiding place.

"I should be asking you the same thing, but unfortunately I'm a little short on time." He spared me a quick glance, before legging it past the unconscious knights and through the arch.

"That's rude! You never answered my question!" I yelled at his back as I hurried to catch up to the stranger.

xxx

After rounding a corner to my left, I was finally able to catch up to the guy that, with his style of dress and the way he moved, resembled an anime character.

He had stopped, so I managed to get a good look at his face. His eyes were also a deep violet that seemed to jog a part of my memory. _He's… Yuri, Yuri Lowell! That must mean that I'm dreaming that I'm on Terca Lumireis. _I looked to what was ahead of us then just kind of stared.

Before us stood a relatively big mansion with numerous windows and a large set of wooden doors.

That was not what had drawn my attention though. To the right of the entrance was a wealthy-looking carriage, not drawn by horses but by monsters that resembled horses wearing skull masks. _Well, this just confirms that I am indeed in another world. That means this must be 'Mordio's' mansion._

I smiled inwardly at the fact that I knew this was only the start of a great journey for the man I was standing next to.

About to ask my question again even though I pretty much knew the answer, I turned to my left to talk to… empty space.

Yuri had hurried off up the stairs and was now standing in front of the doors. I made it to the top of the steps just as he started talking.

"So this is where he lives." I'm not sure whether he was speaking to himself or to me or perhaps even the doors, but I was listening anyway. He raised a fist and knocked once.

"It doesn't seem like there's any one around." Because he was ignoring me, I stepped around him to try one of the handles, with no luck. But it did earn me a strange look from the swordsman. He glanced to the left of the building, weighing his options.

"I wonder if there's any other way in…?" He mused aloud.

_Hehe. This is my time to shine._ I skipped over to the area of the front yard he had been glancing at, and peered round the corner.

"Maybe round here?" Saying this, I rounded the corner and hadn't gone far when I spotted that one of the windows had been carelessly left open.

"Hey! Purple man! Over here!" As Yuri rounded the corner he was scowling. He stopped when he reached me and began to examine the open window.

"Can we get in here?" I thought he was referring to me and him, but then noticed that after he had climbed through the window his dog, Repede, followed after him. Disappointed, I started to clamour through myself. This proved difficult, as the window was just above eye-level for me.

xxx

Once I had both feet safely on the hard tiled floor of the mansions interior, the swordsman turned to me with a puzzled look about his normally passive features.

"What are you doing?"

"Following you. Did it look like I was doing something else?" I tried to mimic his expression, but failed.

"You could still turn back," He said with a slight smirk, "technically you haven't done too bigger misdeed by following me in here." I considered this briefly before giving my reply;

"And face the guards we just knocked out?! No, thank you!" I almost shouted the last part at the poor man.

"Fine, but don't go blaming it on me if we get caught." _Oh, don't you worry; I won't be the only one to blame things on you and your bad luck in the future. _It occurred to me that I still hadn't asked him what he was doing. Even though, if my dream was planning on following the same plot as the game, I already knew what was going to play out soon and the reasons behind it.

"So… What exactly are we doing anyway?" I hate listening to people telling me things I already know, but I forced myself to listen to his explanation so that I wouldn't seem suspicious if I just started talking about things I supposedly didn't know. Yuri turned to me and started to give a brief over view of recent events.

"The Aque Blastia core was stolen from the Lower Quarters fountain. The place will be underwater soon if we don't get it back. So far, this Mordio guy is the main suspect." He seemed slightly angry whilst explaining this.

"Ah, I see. Any leads on where the core is now?" I questioned the violet haired man.

"It's not too much to go on, but I know Mordio is hiding here somewhere…" After he had finished speaking, I looked around at the interior of the mansion. We were standing in what looked like it was the main room; there were a total of three doors. I assumed that the two facing each other were to the front and back yards, but I had no idea where the one opposite us might lead. The room was dimly lit, the windows didn't provide much light and neither did the candles that sat on small tables each side of the doors, but I could just make out that the paintings that hung behind the small flames were dull looking portraits of trees and various views of nature.

While Yuri and Repede were looking around, I walked over to the nearest table and had a bit of a snoop around the candle. My hand brushed against something, so I picked it up for further inspection. I was holding 100 Gald. _Should I keep it? I'm sure a rich man like 'Mordio' wouldn't even notice a small amount of gald was missing. _I quickly slipped the money into my blazer pocket whilst Yuri wasn't watching. I checked the table on the other side of the door too, and pocketed the small magnifying glass that I found there. _This must be a magic lens!_

I started to walk back to where Yuri was, and then followed him and Repede as they ascended the stairs that I hadn't noticed sat in the corner of the room. Once at the top, we passed a locked door and stopped out side of another at the end of the landing. Yuri tried the door, but it seemed stuck like the last one.

"It won't open… What to do…?" While he was musing to himself, I spotted a figure below us out of the corner of my eye. He was wearing an orange mages robe with red trimming. Beige under robes of some sort were just visible where the robe ended near the floor, and it had an off white hood rimmed in purple that was pointed at the top. He wore it up, effectively hiding his face from view. Upon his right shoulder was a cloth sack that seemed slightly suspicious.

"Psst, random guy, who's that down there?" I gave Yuri a slight poke in the side as I turned to peer at the man that had now stopped at the door that leads to the front of the property. Yuri turned to follow my gaze.

"That must be…" While Yuri was talking, the man had taken the sack off his shoulder and placed it at his feet. He turned slightly, and we could see that he had a grey moustache that flicked up slightly at the ends. He held up a glowing turquoise orb. All of his focus was on that, so he hadn't noticed that there were extra people in his house. _So, if that's the Aque Blastia core, then that guy must be Dedecci! _

"Found him!" Yuri raised his right hand in triumph, but his exclamation had alerted the thief to our presence.

The thief looked over his shoulder at us as Repede jumped the railing between us and landed soundlessly on the ground floor behind the startled 'Mordio' and then rushed round to the front of him where he begun growling.

Yuri, sword drawn, leapt after his faithful hound.

"You are Mordio, right?" The purple haired man spoke to the mage, as he dropped his bag of goodies in fright and turned to face us.

Now, I'm no ninja and I didn't trust myself to be able to land properly if I were to jump after them, so I opted for the less painful route of using the stairs that are most kindly provided in buildings with two or more floors.

I arrived at Yuri's side just as he charges 'Mordio', only to receive a face full of smoke as the mage pulled a smoke bomb out of his pocket and hurled it at the ground to aid him in his escape. Once the smoke had cleared, my theory was proved right as there was no longer anybody there.

"Freaking ninja moves…" I muttered to myself.

Yuri had bent down to Repede, who had the sack that supposedly had the stolen cores in.

"Good boy." He gave Repede a fond pat on the head, and then took the pouch from his mouth. "What the…! The Blastia core is gone!"

"Hmm…" I mused, "Must've liked it too much to leave behind. Did he go through a lot to get it?" I asked even though I knew it had been easy pickings for 'Mordio', it wouldn't hurt to get the information from the swordsman as well.

He turned to me "It was only noted missing this morning so the crook must have taken it in the night." His voice was ever so slightly laced with anger.

_Evil little…_

"Anyway, Repede, let's go get that core back! And give that mage a whooping while we're at it! What're you gonna do now?" I broke from my thoughts when I realised that his question was aimed at me.

"I, um," _What am I going to do? My best bet so far seems to be sticking with these two… "_Do you mind if I stick with you? If it's not too much of a bother that is…" I gazed at him questioningly.

"Hm, I suppose" He answered then turned to the door. _What?! What's that supposed to mean? Urgh, I give up. I'm following them whether they like it or not. _

Yuri turned the handle of the large front doors, and Repede and I followed him out, only to see my two favourite knights in the world. Not. My first and second favourites are Schwann and Alexei. _Hey, I have my reasons. _Unfortunately, we were presented with Adecor and Boccos. _This is going to be _so _fun. _

Adecor was the first to speak, "Yuri! So it is you who are the cause of all this commotion!" _Urgh. _Why did he have to shout? His unusually large lips were starting to make me giggle. Yuri shot me a death glare. I shut up.

"I know he's poor, but breaking into an aristocrat's house… And with an accomplice too!" Boccos added with a shake of his head. I just adverted my glare to him and then almost burst out laughing when I saw how short he was. I mean, people say I'm short, but this was ridiculous!

"My, my, how the mighty have fallen!" He continued, oblivious to my laughter.

"Just what I needed. Tweedle A and Tweedle B." Yuri stated, sounding slightly annoyed. I snorted at this and the swordsman gave me an amused look.

"I say, don't you dare call me that!" Tweedle A shouted as Tweedle B asked:

"Just what is a Tweedle, anyway?!" I held another snort, then glanced over at Yuri to see that he didn't seem to be paying attention. He was watching 'Mordio' get into the carriage I had spotted earlier. Yuri ran down the steps of the mansion, in hope of catching 'Mordio' before he made his get away.

"There's no hope of escape! We've got you surrounded!" Tweedle A informed us.

"Yeah, you and what army…" I muttered to myself. Yuri snapped out of his trance, the carriage having pulled away and gone out of sight. He put one hand on his hip and sighed.

"Does it look like we're trying to escape? See, its stuff like that that keeps you guys from getting promoted." He said to the odd pair of knights while raising his hand to emphasise his point.

"You did not just say that!" Boccos exclaimed.

"I say, you take that back!" Adecor added. I shrank back a few steps when they both pointed their weapons at Yuri and I. Said swordsman discarded his sheath to the side.

"Enough beating around the bush, I guess." He said, taking a step towards them. _Urgh, this is the part where they fight. _I thought. Not wanting to watch, I covered my eyes.

* * *

Don't forget to R&R! I can't promise any fast updating, but that doesn't mean I am giving up! ~ Elest :)


End file.
